Spies like us
by PuzzledHats
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries - AU - Inspired by the Pride and Espionage image from Tumblr! (it's not letting me link it though, sorry!) Just a one shot of the first proposal. Maybe if I am inspired I'll write more!


Lizzie Bennet Diaries - AU - Inspired by this ( post/41255865753/it-is-a-truth-universally-classified-that-an) from Tumblr. Just a one shot. Maybe if I am inspired I'll write more!

* * *

Lizzie Bennet thought that there were probably worst ways to die than with your nemesis, although none came to mind.

She glanced down at the rising water that now reached her calves. Her nemesis, none other than William Darcy himself, was still feebly attempting to call for help by pounding on the only door in the room.

She sighed and sat down on the lone bench in the small chamber, glancing up at the red blinking light of the security camera in the corner.

"Do you think he gets off on it?" At this Darcy turned and looked at her, confusion evident on his face.

"Collins" She says, gesturing up at the camera, "Do you think he has some sort of sick fetish about watching people drown?"

She was trying to make a joke, trying not to think about their eminent death.

But she should have known better. Darcy didn't joke. Ever. Not even in the face of death. He only rolled his eyes and began pacing, making small splashes where his legs cut through the water.

"Lizzie." He says. She looks up; he never calls her Lizzie, always Bennet. "I have to tell you something. Something I've been keeping from you."

"I knew it!" She stands up, pointing an accusatory finger at his chest. "You knew Budapest was set up, didn't you?"

"What?" He stops walking, confused once again. "No, not that. Although yes, I did know there was a possibility of a set up."

She can't help the smug look that crosses her face, as he takes up pacing again.

"No, what I need to tell you is" and then he stops to look her in the eye. "I am in love with you."

Lizzie only blinks, her mouth hanging slightly open in shock.

"I know," he continues, misinterpreting her silence, a small smile on his face. "It goes against the code and my better judgment, but I cannot deny my feelings any more. Especially considering we're most likely about to die."

"Did you get hit in the head?" She says, snapping out of her astonishment and giving his scalp a once over, looking for any contusions. "Is this a weird prank?"

"No" He says, running one hand over his head just to make sure. "I'm telling you, I love you."

"There is no way that you love me. You don't even like me!" She turns to walk away from him. Which is made much more difficult by the fact that the water now reaches her waist.

"What do you mean? Of course I like you" He sounds incredulous, as if no one has ever contradicted one of his declaratory statements. _Which_, she reasons_, no one probably ever has. _

"No you don't!" She throws her hands up in annoyance. _Of all the ridiculous end-of-life conversations to have. _"The nicest thing you have ever said about me is that I was a 'decent enough agent.' You keep a checklist of all the ways I break protocol. And I know for a fact that you tried to pull rank and have me taken off of this mission."

"You're right. I did have my misgivings about your talent, at first." And then his voice softens. Lizzie cannot help but turn and look at this human sounding Darcy. "But I have come to see that there is some merit in your way of doing things. And the only reason I attempted to have you removed from this mission was because I was worried about a conflict of interest."

"And what about Jane?" She says, trying to steer the conversation away from what that look on his face might signify.

"What about Jane?" He looks at her suspiciously.

"I know you are the reason Jane and Bing are no longer partners. I know you're the reason she got shipped off to Johannesburg."

"I have no wish to deny that," he says, with a shrug of his shoulders. "I could see that Bing was becoming far too emotionally involved. After the near disaster of the Netherfield mission, I thought it best for both parties that they be separated. It was for both of their safeties."

"And what about Wickham?" Lizzie continues, not willing to concede that he might have a point there, silently thankful for the distraction. The water has now reached her collarbone and once again she cannot believe that this is how she is going to die. "We all know you're the reason he was dishonorably discharged. And why, Darcy? Because he didn't fit your perfect idea of a secret agent?"

"I am not allowed to discuss the Wickham situation. It is classified." And for the first time since they were captured he seems angry. Genuinely mad.

"How convenient" she says, trying to pull off a sneer, while also trying to swim in place. "You don't love me, you don't love anyone."

"So this what you think of me?" He is treading water now too. His face does not at all match the gravity of the situation. He looks skeptical, as if he can't believe the conversation would end this way.

She rolls her eyes, glancing up at the rapidly approaching ceiling. They had less than a minute.

"Could you have every loved me?" His voice is so quiet. She barely hears it over the sound of the water.

She doesn't want to sound mean; even though she knows it comes out that way. All she is really thinking is that here, in the last seconds of her life, she wants to be honest.

"I'm pretty sure that you're the last man I could ever love." She says it almost as a whisper, as her mouth falls below the water line. She thinks he probably didn't hear, until she meets his eyes. They look stricken and she is sad to learn that she will die with one more regret on her mind. _Why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut?_

But then, before she even really knows what is happening, the water level drops drastically. She gasps for breathe, catching a glimpse of an open door before being deposited on the cold concrete floor

"Sorry, I'm late."

They are both coughing up water, as they look up to see none other than Bing Lee, smiling down at them from the open door, a rifle thrown over his shoulder.

"Hope I didn't miss all the fun." He is smiling, eyes darting between the two, before offering Lizzie a hand up. Darcy says nothing, just shakes himself off and walks out the door.

Lizzie watches him go, trying to ignore the guilt that seems to be building in her stomach.

_Why should she feel guilty? It's not like she cares about Darcy or his opinions. _


End file.
